Effective integration of diverse scientific disciplines and the rapid translation of'new discoveries to best clinical practices are essential for the realization of the next era of clinically relevant biomedical research. This demands a fundamental revision of the investigative and collaborative structure of academic institutions. The cultural and institutional barriers that impede the advancement of biomedical research have been previously outlined [1-4]. At the core of this structural remodeling is the educational architecture by which the biomedical research teams of the future are trained. The overall goal of the Research Education, Training and Career Development Program is to establish and cultivate an institution-wide learning environment that is inherently linked to all aspects of the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) by creating a "Virtual College" of Clinical and Translational Science Education. The foundation of this program is based upon the premise that trainees educated in an environment that fosters collaboration between basic scientists, clinical investigators and translational researchers will use that perspective throughout their careers. To attract new investigators to clinical and translational research and enable them to become independent investigators at an earlier career stage, novel programs that integrate research education with other elements of career development will be created. These programs will rely on the diverse and readily accessible OSU community of clinical, basic, and translational scientists that will provide the mentorship and guidance for focused research projects for early career stage students and development of career-based thematic programs for junior faculty. The ultimate outcome of this research education and training program is the creation of a generation of scientists for whom meaningful team-based biomedical research is inherent in their investigative approach and scientific careers.